Beyond Black and White
by Crystalbutterfly04
Summary: He saw the world as a colorless and boring place in which he was forced to live in to. She sees it as an object of art waiting to be painted on her canvass. They are different in so many ways but could their differences be the one to unite them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hehehe my 4****th**** fan fic. This time it's GaaraxSakura guyz**

**I was about to do an SasuSaku but decided I already have 3 stories involving them so for a change I tried a different pairing.**

**Send in your Reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….(-_-)**

**Summary: ****He saw the world as a colorless and boring place in which he was forced to live in to. She sees it as an object of art waiting to be painted on her canvass. They are different in so many ways but could their differences be the one to unite them?**

**Beyond Black and White**

'_Almost done. Just a final touch' _She stood before another one of her masterpiece. She was gonna submit it to a museum that would be holding a public viewing of artworks. When she has no work at the café, you could find her in her small apartment, drawing whatever she thinks of on her canvass boards.

She made her way through the paints and other coloring materials scattered on the floor, careful enough not to bump one. When she reached the kitchen, she opened the ref, took out some milk and poured it into her cereals.

'_So, it's already morning, huh?' _She lost track of time because all of her focus was given to the board, now waiting to be placed in a museum beside other beautiful works of art. She had been working day and night for her masterpiece, almost as tall as her, but seeing the results was definitely a pay off.

After eating breakfast, she changed her paint-stained clothes and wrapped her work. She gently covered the board and carefully brought it up and went out her room. She came across her neighbor who is holding a newly bought newspaper. "Good morning, Gaara-san" "Morning" he replied without lifting his gaze off the newspaper.

Sakura is used to his attitude. The first time they met, she felt insulted when he didn't reply to her question, but as time pass, she finds it normal whenever he would just keep quiet and not talk at all.

Gaara saw her carrying a large canvass board. The thought of helping her came in his mind, but decided he not to involve himself with whatever she was planning. He entered his apartment that was next to hers. He quickly closed the door and put down the newspaper he was reading. He looked around the room, empty as always. Don't get it wrong, appliances, furniture and decorations are in perfect places. With a brother and sister working abroad, Gaara can get anything he wants. But it always felt empty whenever his inside of his own home.

In his childhood, Gaara was an unwanted child. Not only did their mother died after giving birth to him and his father leaving them to take care of themselves, his uncle (his mother's brother) tried to kill him, blaming him for his mother's death. His siblings loves him, but they had to work abroad to give him a better future.

So now, Gaara feels as lonely as ever. He doesn't need a job until he finishes his studies which will be next year. He doesn't have many friends because of his anti-social attitude, but somehow a big-mouthed brat managed to be his friend. His blonde friend is the only one who doesn't care about his attitude, except for Sakura of course but he doesn't know this yet.

Speaking of the devil, his phone rang with his friend on the other end. "What now, Naruto?" "Yo Gaara! Want to come with us at the museum tomorrow?" He supposed that by 'us', he meant the dobe and his girlfriend, Hinata. "I don't want to ruin your date." Not that he really cares about their date, he just doesn't feel going at such a boring place. "Oh come on. Hinata won't mind. Anyway see you tomorrow at around 1 pm. Bye!" Before he could give a straight answer, Naruto already ended the call. _'Damn.' _He doesn't have any choice he has nothing important to do tomorrow anyway. Although he would rather stare at his ceiling for the whole day rather than view works of art that he doesn't even understand, he would go anyway.

"Sasori!" Sakura called out at her red-headed friend. He is on charge of the art viewing and the arrangement of the art works. "Glad you made it. I'll post this now." He said as he took the board from her hands. "Ok, I'll be going then. See you tomorrow." "Bye". 


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Here's Chapter 2 of Beyond Black and White**

**Thank you dear readers! Send in your Reviews!**

* * *

><p>He went to the museum to meet Naruto and Hinata. It was full of high and mid class people. Women with heavy make-ups and clothe in fine fabric together with their dates, both plaster fake smiles as if enjoying each others' company when both know they're just enjoying each others' money. Gaara is disgusted at the site before him. <em>'Why are human so plastic? Oh yeah, I'm one of them.'<em>

"Gaara! I knew you could never resist me!" Naruto tried to hug him but he dodged.

"Don't even think about it. Why do you want to go here anyway?" He asked quite annoyed.

"Hinata wanted to come and I want you to see something different. You always lock yourself in that little apartment of yours."

Naruto grabbed his arms and Hinata's hands and lead them to the exhibit. They walked around viewing paintings as the blond keeps talking about how beautiful they are.

Suddenly, Hinata's phone rang and she immediately answered it. Before he knew, the two was about to leave.

"Sorry Gaara, we received an emergency call that our dog just gave birth. We need to make sure she's safe and so are her babies." He just remembered that Naruto and his girlfriend own a little pet shop.

He said his good bye to his friend as they headed to the door. He decides to stay for a while and look at the paintings. After a few minutes he got bored looking at them. They all look normal to him, pictures and drawings of family, women, and landscapes, nothing wonderful or majestic.

He was about to leave as well when he came across a painting placed in the left side of the room. It was a painting of a girl leaning beside a window. Outside the window, you can see different colors perfectly blended, showing the beauty of the outside world.

While colors flash outside the window, everything inside was the opposite, including the girl. They were black and gray in color. It was very dull. The girl looks like as if she's hiding from the view everybody, afraid to be seen by everyone, but her eyes clearly shows that she wants to see the outside. She wants to experience the beauty of the world outside her windows. She wants to be as colorful as world surrounding her, not be stuck in the lifeless room she is in.

The more Gaara stared at it, the more he finds himself like the girl in the painting. He moved closer to the image in front of him. S.H. was written below. He suddenly had the desire to find the person who painted this. He wanted to know why he painted it? Does he feel the same as he? So many questions filled his mind. He didn't know that he doesn't need to wait long to meet the person behind the master piece.

"Gaara-san?" He turned his attention to the voice behind him, and kind of surprised him to see Sakura today.

She is very beautiful today, not that she's not pretty on normal days, it's just that whenever he sees her she's wearing baggy pants and large t-shirts and usually there would be paint either on her clothes or her face. But today she's wearing a neat red dress that ends 3 inches above the knees with matching black and red heels. And she let her hair down in a stylish manner instead of being tied in a bun just like when she's working.

"Do you know who painted this?" he said straight to the point although still quite stunned by the beauty before him.

"Did you like it?" she replied shyly, unfortunately he didn't notice it.

"…"

"I actually thought that it won't be noticed like the others.""It's the most beautiful compared to the others. Beautiful yet it hurts to look at it." Their little talk was interrupted when Sakura's red hair friend walks in.

"Gaara-san this Sasori, he organized this exhibit."

"Nice to meet you Gaara." Sasori offered a hand-shake and Gaara took it.

"Same.." Gaara once again looked at the painting before them.

"So you like Sakura's work."

Gaara's eyes widen at the information. "You painted this?" he pointed.

Sakura slightly blushed when he asked her, "Yes"

Sasori left both of them as he needs to attend to the other guest. And soon, the two found their selves inside a café. Sakura ordered a cake and some cold coffee while he only ordered dark coffee. He's not fond of sweet things after all. Gaara was the first one to break the silence, which was unusual for him.

"Why did you paint it?"

Sakura took time to analyze his question, it was an easy question yet the answer seems to be complicated. "I paint what I feel. It's hard to make something against your will. You see, art is the closest thing to your own reality. It is the best way to express yourself, and at the same time, to rid of your insecurities, your problems. It's a way for me to escape the world I belong to. It is where I can control and make a world of my own."

"And what exactly are you feeling when you painted it?" he continued quite amazed by the intelligence she is showing. Their chat now is like a talk show, Gaara as the host while Sakura as the guest.

Again, there was a long pause before she replied. Gaara knew there was something wrong for she stiffened with the question, but decided to wait for her reply.

"Well, I decided to forget that but since you asked it. That time I was really afraid." He stared at her eyes. His jade eyes scanned her emerald eyes to find more. Although she was smiling, he could still see the sadness in her eyes when she said it.

"Why?" he wanted to know further even though he knows she's not comfortable with the topic. It seems that from a simple curiosity out of the painting, his attention shifted to the painter herself.

"It's nothing serious" she slightly laughed while bringing her hand at the back of her head. She's _cute _when she's doing that, although cute was never in Gaara's vocabulary, he had to admit it.

"Why are you asking about it?"

"Nothing, it's just that it's such a magnificent work that I wanted to know its background" he lied.

"Thank you very much, Gaara" she thanked him with a smile on her face that made her more beautiful under the sun's rays outside the café.

They talked for a while about their lives although Gaara's replies are shorter than hers they still managed to have a good conversation, knowing a little bit of each other's personal lives. For the first time in his life, Gaara grew comfortable talking to someone about his self, although he didn't tell her the part about his parents' and uncle's dilemma when he was young.

They know each other now. Like how Gaara hates liars, how he loves the beach (*coughs*sand*coughs*), that he has hard times sleeping at night, how he hates anything too sweet. Likewise, he knows that she likes the color green, she loves eating ice cream, how she wanted to be a doctor when she was young but decided that being an artist is better, and she works as a manager of a small restaurant near their apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To be continued; Sorry if any artist out there read this. I suck at arts so just bear with me. Seriously I can't even paint without missing the spaces that should not be painted, and I'm already 15. So if you think how I describe those artistic things sucks…Gomennasai -_-' **


End file.
